


Do You Blame Yourself?

by NightLightDragon



Series: Severed Strings [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Six and mono might not be aware of the time loop but the shadow is and its tired, Six going how dare you give me morals and running back for mono, broken loop, don't kill me please I tried, like an idiot but it wouldn't go away till I wrote it down, no beta I will die on my hill, shadow six is their own entity, the writer wrote this instead of sleeping, these are kids who can't handle emotions well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Six let him fall, and the cycle would continue as it should have, its what the tower wanted. Six expected to leave him for dead but it seems a shadow had something else in mind.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), This is purely platonic - Relationship
Series: Severed Strings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Do You Blame Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and some of it was because of all the theories and stuff about the game. so I'm dipping my feet into the shallow end of this pool and hoping nothing drags me away. 
> 
> inspiration came from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN_TPx_WZZI (seriously go check this person out they even write stuff too!)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriiArii/pseuds/StarriiArii here is a link to their work just go check them out)
> 
> Everything belongs to its respected creators

She fell from the television with a thud, with a groan she got to her feet and looked around, she was safe.. For now at least so there's that. She took a moment to turn to the television, thinking back to what had transpired. She shook her head with a huff, she had to do it. He was weak and would only slow her down...Right? She looked down to her hands, not distorted or disjointed, but she felt something missing, a phantom of something, like a hand holding hers. She gave an irritated growl, it was HIS fault she was even there in the first place. HIS fault she was **made into that creature!** HIS fault she **suffered!** She owes him **nothing!** She threw her hands to her sides as she turns for the door, the static of the tv being the only noise as she walks away. At least until something else rings in her ears. 

"Was it worth it?" With a jolt she turned around, fear isn't something that grips her often but she was on edge. When she saw nothing she assumed it was her imagination, turning to leave again it was back. "He trusted you you know" The voice was warped, like more than one voice was there, what unnerved her the most was it sounded like her. She looked around again, hands clenched and ready to hit whatever it was that was mocking her. then there it was, standing by the television, was her. Or to be more accurate, her shadow. She gave a growl at the entity standing before her. The entity looked tired, almost bored, as if this interaction has happened somewhere before. " It won't end you know" It spoke. Her hands were shaking, fighting back something as a raspy "shut up" came from her. The entity stepped towards her, vanishing briefly and floating behind her. "What is the excuse this time? He was a threat? He was weak? You didn't want him slowing you down?" "Shut up" her voice was louder. "Or were you afraid of yourself and that you might hurt him?" The shade taunted. "SHUT UP!" She yells, not caring if anything heard her as sparks of dark energy came from her, underdeveloped energy making itself present from the young child. 

"Do you blame yourself?" The shadow asks. "..What?" She stared at the shadow, confusion clear as day in the girls eyes." Do. You. Blame. Yourself?" They ask again. " I...." She held her head, trying to force an answer but nothing came except saying yes, she DID blame herself, for all Mono had done She was the one who let him go, deep down she still cared for the boy and no amount of excuses would change that Mono didn't deserve whatever fate awaits him. "Do you want to go back?" "Would that even do anything?" She questions. The shade simply shrugs as it floats beside her. " You never know until you try..... But the door is right there?" It points out. "Freedom is a few steps away" She looked at the door, it sounds so easy. Just walk away and never look back. But she looked back to the television, its static the only form of light in the room. "Well?" The shade asks. "What are you going to do?" She rubbed her eyes, pulling her sleeve back to see tears had formed. "I'm going back" She turns to the shadow" But not because I care or anything! But so it'll make you go away!" She declares. The shade simple chuckles. "Of course of course" They wave a hand as Six tries find a way back to the tower and save her friend. Through the tv perhaps? Maybe, she put her hands on it and tried to concentrate. 

\----------------------------------------

Mono sat in the chair, no more tears could be shed, he was pretty sure if he tried he might turn into a dried out husk. "Why did she do that....?" He hugged his knees as thoughts came and went, his imagination running wild, he helped her, he saved her life a number of times, and she helped him too. So what could've gone wrong? He was confused, and the thoughts from the towers influence wasn't helping him. saying all sorts of things. " She never cared about your friendship" " You were always meant to be alone" "Did you really think that child cared?" " Not like us"" We would never hurt you" "Just help us keep the broadcast running" " And you'll get anything you ever wanted" The voices would bombard his thoughts. He held his head, the pain was just like before when the thin man came, when he took Six. He wanted to reach out and pull her to safety, but the energy made him hold his head in pain as the scream of his friend echoed in his mind. "Maybe...." Was all he said as the voices kept trying to coax him into being part of the tower, to keep the broadcast going. He closed his eyes as he tried to have some form of clarity, the whispers were getting annoying.

Maybe he should give up, let the tower use his power, a lot of good it's done for him. As his mind continued wandering he heard a noise, at first he thought it was whispers from the tower again. It liked intruding on his thoughts like an animal gnawing on a bone. The noise became insistent, with an irritated noise he opened his eyes to yell at the entity of the tower to shut up. Only to see the tower was making sounds, angry rumbling that made his own body shudder. "Wha-?" Something was in the tower but he had no idea what could be here besides himself and the monstrous mass that resides within. But whatever it was the tower was not happy to have it there. He tries to get the tower to answer him and his only response was to remain quiet as it disappeared from the room, leaving the walls bare save for one screen. With a huff he crossed his arms, "Stupid tower!" He yelled and kicked the chair over. His voice echoing around him. This place was driving him mad and he hated that, he hated this situation he was in and he **hated Six for leaving him there!** He yelled and screamed as he threw his arms about. When he can find a way out of here he'd get back at her for this, maybe make her a monster like she was before, or something worse than that, he didn't care as long as he could get back at her!

Something made him stop dead in his tracks. A simple response but one he was familiar with. "Oiii!" the sound came to him again. "Was that-? No It couldn't be.... Right?" He cupped his hands to his mouth, "H-Hey!" His voice echoed, bouncing off of the towers walls. His call did not go unheard as he hears a "Hey!" echo back to him. He gave a laugh, new tears fell as he calls back. This went back and forth as the one responding grew louder. He hears banging on the other side of one of the walls. "S-Six!?" He looks at his hand, if the tower was so hellbent on him using his power, maybe he can? He holds a hand out and concentrates, the sound of static rang in his ears as he pictures a door in front of him. He stops when he hears a startled noise as someone came tumbling through the now formed door. The oh so familiar yellow raincoated child was scrambling to her feet then stood before him. 

"M-Mono..." Her voice cracking, raspy and tired from overusing it. "Six..." He took a step forward, was the tower trying to mess with his head again? He tested by poking her cheek, and in typical Six fashion made a noise before nipping his finger, making him recoil. " You're real..." " I am..." She rubbed her throat and coughed. His hand clenched into a fist" Why...?" He frowned "Why did you let me go?" He asks, or was it more of a demand? It was hard to tell from the shaking in his voice. "I..." She couldn't get an answer in until he shoved her, she stumbled backwards, partially in shock and frustration from the outburst. "Y-You could've pulled me up, but you just stared at me as you let go of my hand!" He growled. She made a growl back at him" It was your fault I got turned into a monster!" She shoved him back. The shoving turned into hitting, a scuffle between two angry children. The entity was trying to return but something was keeping it at bay. It snarled and flailed like an angry beast as the shadow of Six stood before it with one hand in the air, energy binding the mass. "Not this time" The shade responds to its screeching. 

When the fists stopped flying, both children stared one another down, pent up anger and energy spent between the two. Mono was nursing a bruise on his cheek before she spoke. " I was scared..." Was the response he got. " Scared? But, almost nothing scares you" He replies. She shook her head, taking off her hood to show bright red eyes and tears staining her cheeks, "I was scared of you, when you came and you had this... This energy around you and it terrified me" She rubbed her face, her nose was bleeding. The display of seeing Six, someone who seemed so cold and distant. Someone who said they were afraid of nothing, was crying and afraid. It tugged at his heart. He stepped over to her and wiped her nose with his jacket sleeve. "M'sorry..." She mumbles. He looked at her and with a heavy sigh wrapped his arms around her. All their anger spent from the scuffle earlier left Mono tired. " I know... I'm sorry I couldn't save you... Something... From that thing... The thin man, it felt like a ringing in my head and I couldn't move, it hurt so bad like my brain was gonna blow up" He sniffles. She looked up at him, he was crying again. Something he never expected to happen was her hugging him back. They enjoyed the moment of silence then heard a rumbling. "The tower- it's trying to come back!" " She must've not been able to hold it back forever..." Six mutters. "We have to go" The door that was originally made disappeared. " Crap!" Six tugged his sleeve and pointed to the screen. He gave a small nod and they ran to the television. He put a hand on it and concentrated. She put a hand on the Tv with him, both children heard static blocking out the screeching of the tower as the mass tries its best to reach and separate the two before it's too late. Mono yelps as he falls through the tv, Six making a distressed sound as she grips his hand and falls behind him while the world goes black.

\----------------

A gentle breeze caused Mono to stir first, with a groan he opened his eyes and looked around. They were back in the woods, least he thinks its the woods since there are trees everywhere. "Ngh..." The ache of his body finally making itself known as the adrenaline wore off. He looks to his side and sees Six. "Hey...." He sees her stir soon and opened her eyes" My everything hurts" She groaned. He gives a small chuckle. " So does my everything, you throw a mean punch" He says as he rubs his cheek again. " So do you" Was her response. Both kids started laughing. He was the first to get to his feet, holding a hand out to pull her up. "So... What now?" Mono asks. Six just gives a simple shrug. " we go wherever we want I guess" A rumble gets their attention as Six wraps her hands around her stomach. "Let's find something for you to eat" Mono suggests as he holds his hand to her, out of habit she wraps her hand around his and they walk off. Six stopping for a moment to look behind her, a familiar presence making itself known and for her eyes only. "Six? Is something wrong?" Mono asks when the girl looks back to the broken television. "Just thinking about something, I'll tell you later Mono" He has a small smile and nods as they walk once more

As the two leave the shade appears for a moment, watching the two children leave, it closes its eyes as it thinks back to the earlier conversation when they traversed the tower. " Why are you helping me?" The echo of Six's voice coming to mind when it offered to help. "Because nothing will change if I don't interfere" Was its answer. "What will happen to you after this then?" She asks. "I'll still exist, I am your shadow and that is where I'll reside" "So... You'll be around still? You won't disappear?" "I'll be around but only if you need me will I appear" The shade smiles to themselves as they disappear. Six feels a familiar energy wrap around her. A small smile on her face as they go to who knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I sleep I hope you enjoyed reading this please don't kill me I tried my best at writing this. I am in no way a professional I write for fun.
> 
> author edit: Uhm, ok wow I wasn't expecting the kudos or how many hits this got within a few hours of posting it but uh. Thanks! 
> 
> If others wanna see more stories for this I can write more down, leave a comment if you wish to read more of where the broken loop will take these kids.


End file.
